Steel Colored Love
by DemonLuvers
Summary: [ReiZeo] Zeo feels like he's lost everything... he lost his body, he lost his friends, and now... he lost the battle against Tyson. He runs off to let out his tears of sadness, as a certain kitten was following him. Can this little neko comfort him?


"Steel Colored Love"

Pairing: Zeo/Rei

Fic: One shot, so don't even ask if there's a sequel .

The Championships were finally over, as the blade containing the bit beast known as Cereberus came to a complete stop. The crowd went up with cheers, and the red and green lights of the bit beasts, Dracil and Dranzer hovered over everyone's head. The slate haired blade quickly made his way over by Max, as the two launched their blades, allowing the two streams of light back into their rightful homes. Crowds of adoring fans made their way over to the three beybladers, including Tyson, asking for autographs, or trying to snatch something from them... except one person.

From the seats, a black haired male was looking down at the crowd of people, seeing his blading team stuck in the middle of everyone. He let his eyes wander around the place, as if looking for something... or someone. He couldn't see Zeo anywhere in the crowd, did he run off again? He looked over by the stadium doorway, seeing a flash of sea green disappear into the hallway. He could tell right away who it was.

"Zeo!" He called, as if he could hear him over the roaring crowd.

He took off down the steps of the stadium, and jumped onto the beystadium, racing through the crowd of people. The neko accidently ran right into Tyson, but didn't stop to give a small sorry, and kept running, hoping he would catch up to the other boy in time. The young blonde watched the older boy race off, a tiny blink coming from him.

"Woah... he's not a neko for nothing."

Tyson rubbed his head dizzily, "A neko? I thought he was a blur of white and black."

The slate haired boy simply sweatdropped as he head that, and watched as the black haired boy headed out of the war of fan girls, and through the beystadium doorway. Tyson stood himself back up, and began to wipe the invisible dirt off his clothes.

"Wonder what has Rei in such a hurry?"

The blonde looked around, "Hey, did Zeo run off?"

"Yeah, " The dragon spoke up, "I think he did."

"Tweedle dumb and dumber," Kai commented, pointing over by the door, "Him and Rei just left."

"Hey, that was uncalled for, Kai!" Max pouted.

Tyson piped up, "Yeah! ... Who's dumber?"

Kai sweatdropped, "..."

"If Rei did go after Zeo, I hope he can calm him down, since he still seems broke from what his dad said." The turtle squeaked.

"Yeah," Tyson growled, "That bastard, he doesn't deserve to be called a father."

"Agreed, but let's just have Rei handle this on his own." Their leader replied.

The dragon looked over at him, "Why?"

"Can't really tell you."

"But, but I have questions!"

"You are a questions."

The dragon gave a pout at the comment that was thrown at him, and seemed almost ready to fake cry. Kai rolled his eyes, pushing out of the crowd, as the younger blonde lightly patted the slightly older boy's shoulder.

"There there, buddy."

* * *

The silver gathered in the young sea green haired male's eyes, as he ran out of the staduim and through the grass. He didn't really have a destination, he just had to get away from everything... everyone... especially his father. He was the one that told him the truth about himself... he was nothing but a walking tin can. He had betrayed the others because of it, hurt them... called them his enemies. He had felt like he had betrayed them, even before he had done anything to them. His legs led him up the bridge, his breathing seeming a little heavy from running as much as he did. He rested his body against it, as his head went into a bowing position, as he began to sob from all that had happened. 

The black haired kitten hurried through the field of grass, hoping the younger male hadn't run off too far. He looked up. hoping his legs would obey him, since they were running low on energy themselves. His golden eyes glanced up, seeing the green haired male leaning against the bridge, small drops of silver falling into the moonlike water below them. He frowned lightly, and hurried along the grass, and began to head up the steps that went up to the bridge. He carefully made his way over to the weilder of Cereberus, and laid his hands on the boy's shoulders, as if announcing his presence.

The younger male stiffened, his head jerking up at the contact to his shoulders. He turned around, finding the amber eyes of the the chinese male looking at him. His shedded tears were falling down his face, a small choke coming from his throat as he seemed to stare at the new visitor he had gotten.

"R-Rei..." He said dumbly, using his arm to wipe the tears from his face as best as he could.

The marigold eyes went soft, "Zeo..." He lightly raised a hand, and brused the remaining tears from the male's emerald eyes, "Please don't cry."

"..." Ignoring the boy's sincere voice, he pulled away from him, "What's there to not be upset about, Rei? Oh yeah, I forgot... Androids don't have feelings."

A small twitch ran through the neko's face, "Zeo, stop talking like that! It doesn't matter, you still have feelings, and you just proved that by crying, metal or flesh doesn't matter!"

"You don't get it do you?" Zeo hissed in the black haired cat's face, "I was used as a puppet out there by my own father, my own flesh and blood being blinded by lies! All he wanted me for was his pawn to his own selfishness, I'm nothing but something to be played as so he thinks that I don't have feelings."

Everyone's favorite tiger seemed to ignore the hiss, "Why the hell are you listening to him! He might have wanted you for that, but we were never trying to use you, and neither did I!"

"But I was trying to hurt you!" Tears began to fill his eyes again, "I took Kai's and Max's bitbeasts, I made a complete mess out of everything Rei, stop making it up with excuses! I already know it's my fault that this all happened!"

"..." The neko's fangs bared as his head snapped up, his golden eyes bored into Zeo's, "Yeah, well what did you expect to happen when you believed that getting the four bit beasts would let you become human again! If that's what you needed to gain what you wanted, I wouldn't have cared to give Driger to you, but you wouldn't let us know what was happening, and you declared us your enemies! If you want to blame someone, blame me! I could have ran after you when you were suffering, but I didn't! I let you run off in your own confusion! You may have tried to hurt us, but in the end, it didn't make a difference to me!"

The green eyes widened, as he allowed this new information to sink into his mind, "R-Rei...Rei, I-"

Before another word comes from the metal boy, he was brought into a tight embrace by the neko-jin. Rei cradled the boy in his arms, as his eyebrow was lightly twitching in emotional pain.

"I care about you, Zeo... so stop thinking of yourself as a used puppet..."

The sea green haired boy seemed to stand there in complete shock, as he found himself in a hug by the older boy. His crying emerald eyes softened, as his hands moved slowly up to rest on Rei's stable back, clutching his white chinese shirt.

"...I...I care about you too..."

The neko-jin looked down at the younger boy, as his gloved hand pressed against the android's cheek gently. A light shade of flush appeared on the younger boy's face, as the neko seemed to lean closer to him, his eyes seeming like chinese golden silk.

"You don't have to be used by anyone anymore, Zeo, I promise."

Rei slipped his hand to the back of Zeo's neck, as he pulled his back off the bridge, and closer to him, as his soft lips pressed against the younger boy's. The color of strawberry colored his cheeks, and his eyes were like saucers as he found himself being kissed by the kitten that anyone would want to get their hands on. His eyes came to a soft close, as he gripped more to the back of the chinese boy's shirt, shyly responding to the kiss. Rei's hand slipped to the back of his head, cradling it, as he deepened the soft lock, a gentle purr purring out of his throat. The gentle purr seemed to comfort the younger boy as his body seemed to melt in Rei's arms, allowing the kitten to deepen the tender moment they were sharing.

As the gentle kiss finally ended, he began to lightly bite the younger male's neck like a baby kitten teething. His pink tounge licked the spot where he bit him, as he heard a gasp escape the emerald eyed male when he nibbled him. Zeo desperatly clung to the neko's shirt again as he felt the canine nibbles to the nape of his neck, and began to giggle softly as the featherly touches came as well. The tiger moved away from the younger male's throat, and licked his cheek lightly, as he got rid of the tears that were on his cheeks before. The young android looked up at the byakkou's golden eyes, as he gave off a slightly confused look.

"But Rei... does that mean you..." He asked, blush covering his face.

A tiny chuckle came from Rei as he heard that sentence from Zeo, "Yeah... I love you, Zeo..."

A new spark started to form in the emerald eyes that were dead before. A smile seemed to rise from the ashes that had been bured before, as he threw his arms around Rei, hugging him tightly, as silver drops of joy dripped onto the stone bridge below their feet.

"I love you too, Rei... I love you too..."

The neko returned the embrace, as one of his hands set on top of the boy's emerald green hair, lightly petting it as he let him cry, a smile appeared on his fanged lips. From below the bridge, there stood the turtle, dragon, and the phoenix, gentle smiles appearing on their faces as they watched the fluffy scene in front of him. The tiger and the android had each other now... that's what mattered to them now.

A heart of steel

a love of fire

was brought together,

by their great desire.


End file.
